


Gods Play Truth or Dare

by PJOlover159



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Too lazy to type it all out, many more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOlover159/pseuds/PJOlover159
Summary: It is basically a story where the Olympians and some other gods play truth or dare. In this story, Percy, Hades, and Hestia are Olympians. There won't be too many demigods playing in this story.





	Gods Play Truth or Dare

** Zeus's POV **

The Olympian Council Meetings are usually fun but for some reason, we got more mature and loyal ever since the Giant War. That is a good thing but sometimes it is boring. It has been around 4 years since the defeat of Gaea and I have had no demigods and I am happy about that. Maybe I can get Hera to trust me again by not cheating on her for the rest of eternity. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" I exclaimed.

"Great idea!" everyone exclaimed.

 **Poseidon** : I'll go first

 **Percy** : Zeus is king so he should go first

 **Zeus** : I agree so Hera dear, truth or dare?

 **Hera** : Dare

 **Zeus** : [whispers in ear] I dare you to slap Ares and scold him about his bloodshed ways

 **Hera** : [faces Ares and yells] Ares, you should be ashamed of your bloodshed ways and if you don't stop your currents ways, you will be grounded for 10 months. [gets off throne and walk up to Ares and slaps him super hard]

 **Ares** : [whines] MOMMY?! You gave me a boo boo.

_All the other Olympians laugh at Ares while Ares is embarrassed._

_**Zeus** : Alright, since Hera is laughing too hard to talk and Ares was part of this dare, he can go next. Who wants to ask him?_

**Demeter:**  I do. [Turns to Ares] Ares, truth or dare?

  
**Ares** : I'm not afraid of you, Demeter, so don't think of me as a coward to your dumb dares at all. I'll go with dare.

 **Demeter** : [smiles evilly] I dare you to let Artemis turn you into a deer and tell her hunters that they are to hunt you down for dinner. However, before they eat you, Artemis have to turn him back and have them beat them up in a torture room or whatever for an hour. 

_All the others in the throne room are looking Demeter as if she were a monster except Artemis, who was smiling evilly as well.  
_

**Artemis** : I'll be back in 2 hours. I'll be hunting with my hunters as well. 

Artemis stands up and snaps her finger. Ares is turned into a deer in an instant. Then Artemis flashes out with Ares as a deer.

 **Zeus and Hera** : That is just plain evil, sister. I know that Ares committed a crime but he should not have to be tortured! Please change the dare! 

**Demeter** : No, I won't have the dare changed! He has caused Winter and I's lives enough trouble! He should be taught a lesson so who better than Artemis and her hunters to teach him where his place is! 

**~ 2 hours later ~**

**Artemis** : [flashes in with a bloody, whimpering grunting Ares and a bloody uniform with a big smile on her face] That was so much fun. [turns to Demeter] My hunters wanted to tell you thank you for the dare you gave him, well technically my hunters and I, Aunt.   
All the gods looked at Artemis as if she were the enemy killing and torturing one of their own except Demeter and Athena since they knew how evil Artemis is when it comes to men or as she calls them boys. 

**Demeter** : Tell them that they are welcome. I also want to thank you for teaching Ares a lesson for raping women. 

**Artemis** : Will do, Aunt Demeter! 

The gods, except Ares who was still whimpering and grunting in pain, are now looking at Artemis and Demeter as if they are twin angels of vengeance and evilness/darkness. Artemis and Demeter sees this and looks at each other with matching smirks that made them look like what the previously mentioned gods were thinking in their heads, twin angels of vengeance and evilness/darkness.


End file.
